in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sainen Tyrell
Personality Sainen is quite hot-blooded and short-tempered; quick to anger, slow to cool. He is easy to pick a fight with, but he is also quite fierce in battle and easily underestimated due to his size and appearance. He will viciously attack anyone who harms his brother Ondrej, his fury comparable to that of a Berserker's. When not riled up, Sainen is actually quite peaceable and hangs out like any other teen. However, his utmost loyalty lies with his brother and any who challenge him will have to face up to Sainen first. Despite his heated attitude, Sainen does enjoy slower-paced pastimes, such as chess and meditation. History Growing up in an outskirt city, Sainen was far from the usual prejudice of the Kingdom; a good thing, as his mother was an elf. Which made him a half-elf, even more despised than a normal elf, or so Sainen had heard. Though his parents took care of many foster children, they always found time for Sainen. He didn't especially take to any of the foster kids, but he wasn't disrespectful of them; he knew as good as any that every person has their own history, and prejudice solves nothing. However, once Ondrej appeared, Sainen took an interest in him. Their bond couldn't be described as anything other than brothers, and the two were nearly inseparable. Nobody could explain the young half-elf's attachment to the newcomer, but it was plain for everyone to see that the two were as close as blood brothers. It was for this reason that Sainen's father chose Ondrej to pass on the Knight's Code. Sainen may have been blood family, but he was too hot-headed to conform to the code of honor. Sainen never really spited his father for it, as he looked up to Ondrej and was glad he could learn something from his family, but all the same Sainen wished to better himself as well. He had heard of a traveling monk who taught his ways to all who would listen. Truly separating himself from Ondrej for the first time since they had met, Sainen sought out this master and was quite surprised to learn that the ways of the War Monk suited him well. They made use of a fierce fighting style, but they could also be conservative and serene like most monks. His master taught him not to push away his fury, but to harness it and use it constructively within the fight. Sainen's natural fiery temper served him quite well in his training, and he was able to learn much in the short amount of time that his master had stayed. Returning to find Ondrej packing up to leave, Sainen joined his brother, hoping to find a use for his newfound skills. His wish was granted as the two entered the Crownless King's encampment; Ondrej was a faithful Knight to Abidan, and Sainen's aptitude for martial arts earned him a place as the camp's scout. He was quick enough, and all he needed to fight were his fists, so he was a natural fit for a position that required some measure of stealth. Sainen does not know Abidan's true plans, nor does he wish to; if Ondrej trusts the Drow, then so will he. Powers & Weapons Sainen has no powers despite his elven heritage, but he doesn't let that hold him back. He is quite capable in martial arts and as such doesn't use any weapons, though his weighted gauntlets can add quite a bit of power to his punches. Other Sainen will sometimes wear a leather pauldron on his left shoulder. Theme Song Recent Events Category:Rebels Category:Humans Category:Elves